Problem: Solve for $x$ : $3x = 7$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $3$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{3x}}{3}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{7}}{3}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{3}x}{\cancel{3}} = \dfrac{7}{3}$ $x = \dfrac{7}{3}$